just an act
by secrecyabound
Summary: Sometimes an act can turn into a reality.


Just an act.

note: Rory never had the casual dating agreement. Luke is with Lorelei. Rory hates Logan. The Huntzbergers do not hate Rory.

"Ace, we've got problems." Logan sat next to Rory in the cafeteria.

She didn't want him there, never would, he was such a spoilt, rich kid. Butt-Face miscreant.

"You've got problems, what happens to me is none of your business, why don't you just leave me alone!"

"Look, I'm just saying that if we work together, our problems might be solved."

"How?"

"your grandparents want you to marry Tristan Dugrey, and you obviously don't want to, am I right?" he smirked.

She glared at him but nodded.

"My parents on the other hand, wants me to settle down with a girl, or they're going to freeze all my accounts and assets, namely my credit card, car, computer…"

"I get the idea! So what?" she interrupted.

Rory feigned disinterest and continued poking and her food. She wanted to know what kind of plan he could come up with that would help both of them.

"We could be together, a relationship, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Rory choked.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

" An act of course, all pretend."

"No way," She shook her head for emphasis," No one would ever believe it, come on, much less my grandparents and your parents."

"It'll have to look real. Convincing."

"No."

"Come on, it'll save both of us"

"No one is going to believe that you, Logan Huntzberger, playboy of Yale will settle down with me. It's too far-fetched."

"Is it?" Logan smirked his trademark smirk

She smacked him.

"Yes, it is." She glared again.

"Come on, it'll be fun. "

"no."

"If you say yes, I'll give you 6 cups of coffee every morning. Delivered to you by yours truly."

"Ask someone else, you have a hundred girls on speed dial anyway."

"I think my parents would like to see me settle down with a girl who has an triple digit IQ."

"9cups"

"What! 7."

"8, and 8 more at night. It's final or the deal is off."

"jeez, you drive a hard bargain Gilmore."

"Wait, how are we going to convince Emily to cancel the wedding?"

"Simple, you tell her you're in love with me and don't want to marry Dugrey."

"Fine, but that's the deal, take it or leave it."

"Fine. Deal?" He stuck out his hand. She shook it, Deal.

"When do we start? What does it entail?…"

"Whoa, slow down."

Logan shook his head and continued "I've figured this out, almost everyone in Yale knows your grandparents and my parents, so while we are in school, including our dorms, we have to put on an act. So no one will tell them that it isn't real."

"But that'll be 5 days a week!"

"It gets better. We obviously have to act in front of our parents and grandparents. So that will cover Friday nights. We'll be apart for the weekend so it'll give us 2 days free. Unless…."

" Unless what?"

"Unless there is a party going on organised by one of my friends or a charity function/ gala my parents need me to attend."

"ugh, but that could mean that I'll have to put up with you 24/7."

"It's not that bad." He smirked again.

"What have I gotten my self into?"

"A lot Ace, a lot."

"I'll have to let my mum know."

"No! She might tell them"

"She won't. She loves pranks. Oh, and she hates Dugrey. She's been bugging Emily to let me off the hook"

"Fine. Go Ahead, at least we wouldn't have to act in front of her as well."

Rory reached into her bag for her cell phone.

"Hello, mum?"

"My offspring! What can I do for you?

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it? Don't keep me in suspense."

"Remember how grandma arranged my marriage to Tristan ? I found a way to get out of it."

"Tell me. It doesn't sound good though."

"Please bear in mind mum, I did NOT come up with this idea. Logan aka butt-face miscreant thought it'll be a good idea to pretend we're together so that 1) I would not have to marry tristan 2) He would not be disinherited. It's a long story. So I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be shocked. Act shocked when you find out from grandma though."

"Will do."

"Thanks mum. I love you. Oh, I'll be coming back to stars hollow and Logan should be coming with me. Bye"

Rory turned and looked at Logan who was staring back at her. She tried to break the awkward silence, "So it's done. Now what?"

"Now you have to come out for a movie with me."

"why?"

"So that my parents and your grandparents would hear the news that we are 'going out together' and that's how we'll start the ball rolling."

"Fine. Let me go back and change first."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in 45 minutes?"

"whatever."

"So it begins."

"I'm going now."

"Bye Ace."

"By the way, the name is Rory."

_Back in Rory's dorm…_

"ugh! Paris! Have you seen my brown tank top?"

"Why would I have Gilmore, it's yours not mine."

Paris walked over to her room and saw the mess. "What the hell are you doing Gilmore?"

"I'm…I'm finding my clothes"

"what for?"

"I'm going out."

"Where? Who with?"

"I'm going out, with a friend."

"Right. You're going out with a friend, which is why your room looks like a tsunami has passed though here."

"Just leave me alone Paris."

"Fine, suit yourself."

_40 minutes later…_

Knock, Knock. Someone was at the door.

"Paris could you get that please, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Fine you owe me one Gilmore, I have a paper to so."

"Yes Paris."

Rory continued to put on her mascara when she heard a shriek, a loud, high pitched, ear piercing shriek.

She ran out immediately. Logan stared at her. She was stunning in her brown tank top and jeans.

"You look great Ace."

"You're not so bad yourself."

" Paris, I see you've met Logan. Logan this is Paris Geller, Paris this is my 'friend' Logan Huntzberger"

"So this is your friend, can't believe you'll go out with a jack ass like him."

"Nice to meet you too Paris."

Paris stomped off to her room.

"So you ready to go Ace?"

"Are _you _ready?"

Taking her hand, he walked out with her by his side. Rory thought to herself, 'this is going to be a long 'date''.


End file.
